


if you only knew

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, and a bit of reade. weller. jane and allie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: That undercover mission that got too personal





	if you only knew

**Author's Note:**

> I hate summaries cause I don't wanna spoil it...
> 
> Anyway, the ending is so rushed but well... I hope you enjoy this!

A metallic sound. The smell of sewer water. The cold touch of metal around her wrists and ankles and an uncomfortable chair she's sitting on. And the taste of blood. Those are the first things Patterson feels as she comes back to consciousness.

She opens her eyes to find herself in a dark place, only lit up by a light bulb that hangs from the roof. She tries to move her hands but is stopped by the pair of handcuffs that have her tied to the chair. Breathing heavily, she looks around but doesn't find anything other than an empty chair in front of her. 

But then she hears steps. It sounds like someone is approaching. The person that took her, probably.

Wait. Who would take her? How did she get herself into this?

* * *

The team gathers around the lab a few minutes after Patterson texts them about a new case.

"We got a new hit last night. It's actually a tattoo we had already solved but it lead to nothing. Until now."

"The butterfly?" Tasha asks when Patterson displays the tattoo on the screen. "It lead to a wedding planning company, right?"

"Yeah, Chrysalis Inc," she says, showing them the butterfly logo. "But nothing seemed to be off until yesterday. Six missing person reports got connected to the company." She displays the pictures of the missing people, paired in three couples. "Kate Morrison and Marcus Whitaker, Ted Forrest and Molly Barajas and Kyle Wood and Carlos Montoya. They all got engaged, contacted Chrysalis Inc and disappeared a few days later."

"Contact the NYPD."

"Already did. The company denies any connection with it and they don't have enough proof to get a warrant."

Reade huffs. "Okay. Guess someone will have to go undercover..." He looks at Jane and Weller. "What do you guys say?" 

"Oh, no. We already went through that once," Kurt answers.

Laughing, Jane adds a reason for them to stay. "We probably should stay and go through everything with Avery, see if she knows anything useful to take Crawford down."

"I can't go, I have a few meetings today," Reade says. He turns towards Patterson and Tasha. "Guess that leaves you two to it..."

"I guess so..." Tasha says, chewing the inside of her lip.

* * *

Patterson doesn't know how long it's been since she woke up. Could be hours or could be a few minutes. The steps ended up not going towards her. She wonders what they are doing. Why they have her there. What they want. Her mouth is so dry.

She hears steps again. "Hello?" No answer. The steps stop. "Hello! Are you just gonna have me here?"

The person moves again. The steps getting closer and closer. Until a person in a mask comes into Patterson's visual field. "Be patient. Everything will make sense in a bit of time," they say in a modified voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"Patience. I'm doing this for you."

They leave again before she can say anything else. "Can I at least have some water?" she shouts behind them. There's no response.

* * *

Emma Morgan and Alexis Torres. They have been dating for 4 years, after being best friends for another 4 years, and Alexis finally asked Emma to marry her. Emma is a web developer. Alexis is a nurse.

Emma and Alexis are Patterson and Tasha's undercover identities.

_"I would be a terrible nurse."_

_"Good thing you just have to pretend to be in love with me."_

_"Yeah..."_

Emma and Alexis enter Chrysalis' building holding hands.

_"Put these on," Patterson tells Tasha, handing her a pair of glasses._

_She puts them on and smirks. "Hello, Emma Morgan."_

_Patterson knows Tasha is beautiful. Damn, she's probably the prettiest woman she has ever seen. But,_ holy fuck _, you should see her wearing glasses. Patterson's eyes switch between the glasses and the smirk as she tries to recover. "H-Hi, Alexis Torres." She's pretty sure she's blushing._

"Oh, hello, you two must be Emma and Alexis, right?" a young guy asks them.

"Yeah, that's us!" Patterson replies smiling.

Tasha is uncomfortable. Patterson knows this because she was the one that took Tasha's hand, she's the one in charge right now, and Tasha is never not in control when she's out on the field. She's been acting weird since they were told they had to go undercover together. Patterson can't help but feel hurt about it.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jake Collins. Mrs Miller will be here in a minute."

* * *

Patterson is starting to lose hope when, suddenly, she hears a door open, followed by a voice she would know anywhere. "Let me go!!"

The masked person pushes Tasha towards her and makes her sit on the chair in front of Patterson. "Hey, baby," Patterson says with a strained voice, staying in character.

"Hola, amor, it's good to see you," Tasha answers while their kidnapper ties her to the chair. While they don't look, Tasha winks at Patterson, letting her know this is part of a plan.

* * *

"Here's your first stop, the ring shop. You can't get married without an engagement ring. It's a shame you still don't have one," Mrs Miller says, eying Tasha, as they enter the shop. Tasha gives her a fake smile while squeezing Patterson's hand.

"Oh, look at these," Patterson pretend to be excited, dragging Tasha behind her towards a stand.

"Do you wanna try them on?" a man suggests as he appears from behind the stand.

"Can we?"

"Of course!" He looks at them, inspecting them, and down at the rings. He seems to choose one. "You should try this one," he says, taking it out and giving it to Tasha, then pointing towards Patterson with his head.

Tasha takes the ring, takes Patterson's hand and looks at it for a few seconds. She, then, slides the ring around Patterson's finger. It fits perfectly.

That's when the doors cling the way they do when they open. The fake couple turns around. "T?" asks a confused Allie.

"Allie," Tasha says wide eyed.

"What... are you... two doing here?"

"Alexis and I are getting married," Patterson intervenes, getting Allie's attention and wrapping an arm around Tasha. "Didn't you receive the invitation?"

"Uh... No, no I didn't..." the US Marshall says, understanding what's going on. Her gaze switches back to Tasha as she smirks. "It was about damn time, though."

Patterson's own eyes look at the brunette and find her slightly blushing while she glares at Allie. She wonders what that is about...

"Anyway, we should get going," Tasha says, hurriedly, taking the ring off of Patterson's finger and thanking the guy behind the stand. She takes Patterson's hand on her own and walks out of the shop.

"That was fast..." Mrs Miller says when she sees them walk out of the shop. "Did you find something?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" she asks, seeing no ring in their fingers.

"We're not buying it right now, we'll come back," Tasha explains. Mrs Miller glares at her.

"... On to the next stop then."

* * *

The mysterious person wants them to take a polygraph test. That's the first thing that Patterson can tell make Tasha panic. She always fails them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good. If you pass the test, I'll let you go. If you lie, your fiancée gets shocked. It's simple."

"Question number 1:" they start, turning towards Patterson, holding what she guesses is the shocker. "have you been with someone else in the last 4 years?"

"No," Patterson tries. The polygraph pings.

The kidnapper shakes his head. "Wrong answer." They press the button they are holding, shocking Tasha and making her scream in pain. Patterson's eyes fill with tears as Tasha gasps for air. "Your turn," they say, looking at Tasha. "Have you been with someone else in the last 4 years?"

Still breathing heavily, Tasha answers. "No."

There's no ping. "Good."

* * *

"A good cake is almost as important as the rings," Mrs Miller tells them, pointing them to the bakery.

Once inside, this time followed closely by Mrs Miller - to control Tasha, Patterson guesses - they are greeted by a woman wearing an apron. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asks, smiling at the couple. When she sees Mrs Miller, though, her expression changes to surprise. "Oh, hi, Jackie," her studied smile turns into a soft and real one. She walks to her and gives her a peck on the lips. Maybe that's why she came in with them, instead... "So, I'm guessing you're here for a wedding cake?" she asks, turning around to face them again.

"Yeah," Tasha says, a smirk beginning to form on her lips. "Are the cakes as good as you said or is it favoritism?" she jokingly teases Mrs Miller, who in return glares at her, while the unnamed woman looks for an album with pictures of cakes they've done.

She hears Tasha anyway. "Actually we met here when she brought a couple in. My boss had a deal with Chrysalis long before I got hired," she says happily. "How did you two meet?"

"Work."  
"Mutual friends."

Noticing the different answers, the other two women look at them confused. Before Patterson can freak out, Tasha steps in. "Her childhood best friend and I work together. She came in one day and he introduced us."

"Sweet. Look, these are the ones we have done the last three years."

Half an hour later, they are still talking about cakes. Tasha is clearly very annoyed about being there. Patterson has her hand on Tasha's thigh, which she did to try to calm her but that made her tense more. She'd take it off but she's afraid it'll blow their cover up.

It's not much longer when Tasha leans towards her ear. "This is waste of time, we're not getting anything for the case..." she whispers in Patterson's ear, a shiver running down her spine.

Patterson hums and, seeing the women looking at them, she tries to make it look more normal by kissing Tasha's cheek. Tasha land back and looks at her with something in her eyes that Patterson can't read and briefly looks at Patterson's lips.

Patterson comes back to reality and looks at the album. "I like this one," she says, pointing at the first picture she sees. Tasha is right, they've been here for too long.

Ten minutes later, they are out of the shop ("Finally"). Tasha's phone starts ringing when Mrs Miller exits the shop. "Sorry, it's... Work," Tasha explains before walking away to answer the phone.

"Can I ask you something, Emma?" Mrs Miller asks Patterson once Tasha is far.

"Sure."

"What do you see in her?"

Surprised by the question, Patterson chuckles. She looks towards Tasha and, with an involuntary smile, decides to answer honestly. "She's... She's amazing. She's a lot smarter than she lets on or even realises. She's the best at her job, because she cares. Because she has this thing in her that makes her want to protect those who need it, no matter what harm that could cause her. She's my best friend and there's no one else that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Also, she's drop-dead gorgeous."

"You really love her, uh?"

Before Patterson can reply, Tasha comes back. "Hey, sorry. Can we leave this for another day? There's an emergency in work..."

Patterson looks at her with questioning expression while Mrs Miller answers. "I guess, there's a few things I wanted to tell you about though."

Patterson receives a message from Reade while Mrs Miller talks. **Change of plans: entertain Miller while Tasha and I check out her office. We'll hit you up when it's done.**

"I can stay for a while and tell you everything when you get home," Patterson tells them.

"Perfect."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Tasha says before quickly pecking Patterson's lips and leaving in a rush.

It's so short but for Patterson, it's like time has stopped.

That's the last thing Patterson remembers, Tasha's lips on hers. Everything else is blank.

* * *

"Next question: is there any secret you haven't told your partner about?"

"No," Patterson answers, sincerely. That's an easy question, there's nothing Tasha doesn't know.

"Same question for you, Alexis. Is there any big secret you haven't told your partner about?" Tasha doesn't answer. "Is there?"

The brunette looks at Patterson with wide eyes before she gulps. "Yes," she whispers, looking down. 

There's no ping but Patterson still feels the sting of the words. She thought Tasha trusted her the way she trusts her.

Instead of turning back to Patterson, the kidnapper stays at Tasha's side. "Another question: are you really in love with her?" they ask, pointing at Patterson. Tasha's eyes snap back up as she makes eye contact with Patterson. "Answer the question, do you love her?"

Tasha's lip is trembling, wanting to keep up the character but not wanting Patterson to get shocked, she guesses. "Just say the truth, it's okay," Patterson tells her.

"Are you. In love with this woman?" they say one more time.

A tear runs down Tasha's cheek, she closes her eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. "Yes."

Patterson instinctively tenses up, getting prepared for the shock. But it never comes. There's no ping. There's no lie. Her eyes search for Tasha's as she takes in what just happened.

"And you, are you--" The kidnapper gets interrupted by the sound of someone barging through the door. 

"FBI! Hands where I can see them!" Weller says, approaching them with his gun up.

The kidnapper does as they are instructed, shock clear even in their masked face. They let go of the shock button.

"Jake Collins, you're under arrest."

While Weller handcuffs the guy, Jane and Reade untie Tasha and Patterson and the rest of the team search the place. They find the other couples in the contiguous room.

It's not until they've had a briefing in the office and have been sent home that Patterson finds Tasha again. She sees her entering the elevator and follows behind.

Tasha catches her breath when she realises they are alone. She looks around, biting her lip and sighs as silently as she can.

"So..." Patterson starts, not daring to look at her either. "What you said..." she says, finally looking at Tasha. "That last question, I mean."

"Oh," Tasha's head snaps towards her before she nonchalantly shakes it, crinkling her face. "I took it off before answering," she explains with a fake smile before she looks away again.

"Ah." Patterson watches her closely, not really believing her. She opens her mouth to talk but the elevator reaches her floor, so instead, she just says "Goodnight, Tash," and kisses her cheek before walking out of the elevator.

Once the doors have closed, she leans back against the wall and sighs, trying to control her pounding heart.


End file.
